1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved interior storm window construction and more particularly to a storm window construction which will be easily mounted in an existing window casement and which will reduce heat loss from the room in the winter and reduce the solar heat gain in the room in the summer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has been known in the prior art to insert a storm window inside the window casement for the purpose of reducing heat loss and to facilitate insulating the window area because the installer need not be exposed to the weather. Earlier storm window constructions are illustrated in e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 3,991,806, issued Nov. 16, 1976 to Mr. Abell. This patent discloses a frame which may be fixed within a window casement and which is adapted after the frame is installed to receive one or more thin clear flexible plastic membranes to form insulating dead air spaces between the window pane and the interior of the room. As illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,991,806, the plastic membrane storm window may be inserted into the frame by a bead strip which solves the problem for out of square window openings in the existing casement. This structure, however, will not afford a reversal of the film if desired for the purpose of directing one surface of the film toward or away from the solar radiation which may be entering the room. The patent also fails to provide any such teaching.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,834,071, issued May 13, 1958 to Camerino discloses an auxiliary window framing structure wherein the frame can be adjusted and fitted as an auxiliary window in various sized openings. This is achieved by using a perimetrical channel of sufficient depth to receive a substantial portion of a strip member. The strip members provided are preferably not received to the full depth of the channel but normally project only part way therein. This arrangement provides a fitting of the auxiliary window unit in a standard sized window opening. Where the window opening is an odd size, either smaller or larger than the standard size, the strips forming the frames may be adjusted to properly fit the window opening. They may be pressed further in the channel or drawn further out of the channel as may be required to increase or decrease the overall size of the auxiliary window frame. U.S. Pat. No. 2,834,071 thus provides a teaching of utilizing frame pieces received within a channel to adjust window frames to various sized window openings. In the present invention however the supporting strips shown in one embodiment are adapted to be fully inserted in the receiving channel with all sized window openings and the strips are cut to the selected height to provide the proper support for the window frame and to adequately seal the window frame within the window casement.
A patent which teaches the use of a heat reflective coating on a material positioned over a window is described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,774,421, issued Dec. 18, 1956 to Lion. This patent teaches the use of a shade for the window of a room which is formed of flexible material and which can be positioned over the window to cause a reflection of infrared rays. This patent, however, does not teach a fastening of the film to the window to afford the formation of an insulating barrier of dead air space and it does not provide any teaching of reversing the film to have it be effective for preventing the escape of the radiation when the room is warm.
The present invention thus provides a solution to the problem for homes which are not provided with an existing storm window structure as in climates where the normal temperature does not get below 10.degree. F. It is necessary, however, in view of the need to conserve energy that steps be taken to prevent the movement of heat through all windows.
The present invention provides a means by which a storm window can be easily added in existing window assemblies to provide the added insulation of a storm window. Further, the present invention provides a window construction which may be adaptable to out of square or odd shaped window assemblies to make installation much easier and the cost of the window more economical.
Further, the proposed storm window construction is less expensive and more economical in that the window sashes are identical.
Further, the present invention affords a storm window construction where the window sashes are identical and thus when coated to reflect radiation will permit the window to be reversed in the frame, wherein it can further conserve energy by restricting the heating effects of the sun in the hot summer months and restrict the escape of heat from a room in the winter months and allow the solar heat to enter.